


The Most Cunning Queen

by laylanoelle



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylanoelle/pseuds/laylanoelle
Summary: Set right after 'the wicked king' Deals mostly with hurt and romance. Jude has to figure out how she feels about Cardan, if she wants to get her well-deserved revenge. Stay tuned!





	The Most Cunning Queen

Hi there, it's laylanoelle! I am so in love with 'The cruel prince' and 'The wicked king' and i can't wait to read the next book in november! And because I'm such a huge fan of Jude's and Cardan's relationship and I figured that there are way too few fanfictions written for this fandom, I decided to write one of my own. That's actually my second attempt at writing fanfics, but I'll try anyway. Feel free to comment and help me inprove! Here's my first chapter, I hope you like it!! :)   
all rights belong to the amazing holly black ♥

The most cunning Queen 

Chapter 1/ Prologue  
To say that I am furious would be a huge understatement. “How dare he?! How could he fool me into believing even one word coming out of his mouth would be sincere? That we had some kind of a relationship”, I shouted, tears in my eyes, pacing through our living room. Vivi just sat there on the couch, looking uncomfortable. “Look, I know that this may not be the best thing to say right now, but I always told you to be careful or at least suspicious around Cardan. For me, it was only a matter of time till he tries to betray you. It's like his second nature to be cunning and deceitful whenever possible.” Groaning, I hold the bridge of my nose “You're not helping Vivi. Seriously, what should I now? I can't let him get away like that. Must suit him just fine, having someone to blame for Balekin's well-deserved death, calming down the people of the Undersea with my excile.” I remark bitter , “That way I will no longer be a thorn in Queen Orlagh's eye and she can uninterruptedly continue to convince Cardan to crown Nicasia the next Queen of Fairie. And as the cherry on top, Cardan gets to have the only thing he wanted for ages: me removed from Elfhame”. Vivi sighs heavily “Jude, stop the pacing and come sit down” she says patting the empty space next to her. “eat something, take a nap, really do anything to take your mind of the whole Cardan-thing. I won't have you 'accidently' killing the High King in one of your little revenge plots” she looks me deep into my eyes, looking for a sign that I understood. As soon as I nod, she continues “ - not that the little fucker wouldn't deserve that. But seriously, don't do that, he's not worth it.” Vivi muttered under her breath, as she rubs my back soothingly. I let out a small laugh “He deserves everything that will happen to him. I want him to suffer as much as I did”, my voice trembles, a small tear escapes my eye, “I want to hurt him so badly.”

That was the first chapter/ prologue! Pretty short, I know :(. So what do you think ? I hope you liked it. First, I didnt really know in which way I should continue their story after 'the Wicked king' but now I have an idea how to develop their relationship. Please leave a comment and tell me what i could have done better or tell me if I made any spelling mistakes :) stay tuned!


End file.
